


Mourning Dove

by anamnesisapproaches



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Angst, Crying, Grief, Hospital, Hospital scene, Hurt/Hurt, Kagamine Len and Rin Are Siblings, Loss of loved one, Lost of crying, M/M, Panic Attack, Sad, i spent weeks on this, i think, its almost 3am, such minimal comfort I refuse to tag it as comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27754660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anamnesisapproaches/pseuds/anamnesisapproaches
Summary: Something horrible happens, and a beloved person is lost.
Relationships: Kaito/Kamui Gakupo
Comments: 11
Kudos: 12





	Mourning Dove

The silence is deafening. Gakupo had been sitting diligently beside his partner’s bed, watching over him like a hawk. The heart monitor which typically would beep in tune with Kaito’s heart had ceased all sound. At first, Gakupo simply thought his mind was playing tricks on him. Perhaps he was spacing out more than he thought, and that was what drowned out the noise. But even after shaking off the fog that shrouded his thoughts, he could not hear his beloved’s heart beat.

Even then, looking at the flat line of the monitor, nothing seemed to register in his mind. Reaching a hand out carefully, his fingertips brushed away a bang of blue hair from his oddly peaceful face. With a sharp gasp, he yanked his hand away. Kaito’s skin was cold as the snow in winter. Eyes widening fearfully, Gakupo glanced once more at the monitor, then back at his love, only to finally make the connection.

Clamping a hand over his mouth, Gakupo’s horrified look seemed to alert one of the nurses that was passing by the open door of the room. Sweetly, they wandered in, checking in on what was wrong. It only took a moment or two for them to also realize what had happened, their face paling. There was a cold air in the room as the nurse turned and ran, their calls for a doctor broke through the silent hum of the hospital.

“…Kaito?”

Gakupo’s hand lowered from his face, clutching his shirt to ground himself. In a desperate attempt to rouse Kaito from his sleep, the purple-haired man shook his love’s shoulder. Not even a glimpse of life seemed to remain, Kaito’s body had gone entirely limp, and his chest had gone stiff. Even if his eyes did open, they would have been empty and unfocused.

“Kaito, can you… Hear me?” Gakupo’s typically smooth voice cracked as he spoke. His head beginning to spin, the world around him seemed to blur together into blobs of various colors, his attention solely dialed in on the body that lay before him. Something to his side moved around, another person it seemed. They wore a white coat, at least from what he could gather in his dazed state of mind. When he felt the newcomer attempt to push him back a little bit from Kaito’s lifeless body, he snapped at them with a hiss, grasping his lover’s hand for dear life. Like a cornered animal, he refused to let anyone near, doctors and nurses alike having to be cautious around him in case he snapped again.

One of the nurses shuffled up next to Gakupo to sit down by his side, placing a hand on his shoulder. He didn’t seem to react harshly to that, the physical contact seeming to help calm him down, even if it was from a complete stranger. A lump developed in his throat as his breathing became increasingly burdened as he watched a doctor finally approach Kaito to do a final check up on him before turning to face Gakupo, face etched with sorrow.

“I’m sorry…” The nurse that had been comforting had little to say, simply rubbing his shoulder as he sat there in silence, with nothing to say.

He felt as if he should cry, and yet no tears came. It was almost as if Kaito truly wasn’t gone, and this was simply a dream that he would wake up from. A little nightmare that he could escape from if he just woke up.

Gakupo felt his phone vibrate as a call came in from someone. The familiar ringtone that accompanied the movement told him who it was almost immediately. While still in an almost trance-like state, he let one of his hands fall to his side to retrieve it from his pocket, and answered the call in silence. He heard a gentle voice come in from the other side of the call. Gumi, his closest friend, had called to check in.

“Hey there, Gack… Do you want me to pick you up…? You’ve been at the hospital for a while now.” She obviously had not gotten any news yet. How could she have gotten such news so quickly?

Gakupo desperately wanted to reply. Just a simple ‘yes’ or ‘no’ would be fine, and he or a doctor would be able to explain once she got there. But words failed him, he thought. Just as he failed Kaito.

“Gack?”

Once again, eerie silence from his side, the only sounds registering on the phone were muffled conversations between the hospital staff. Gumi waited patiently for some kind of a reply, only connecting the dots when she realized how shaky his breathing was.

“Oh my god.” Her first response wasn’t helping Gakupo, but it wasn’t making it worse either. His entire body, mind and soul felt numb to him at the moment. “I’m coming now. Sit tight for me, alright?” Gakupo nodded, which didn’t make sense, as you can’t exactly see when someone is nodding when it’s over a phone, but Gumi had little time to waste, already getting herself together to drive over to the hospital for her friend.

The entire way there, she stayed on the phone, making sure to keep talking about one thing or another to keep his mind engaged so he wouldn’t trail off into darker thoughts. She could hear the nurses, who apparently had managed to coax him out of the room so at least he wouldn’t have to stare as they began to take away Kaito’s body. She soon pulled up to the parking lot, she asked where exactly he was. Gakupo swallowed in an attempt to keep his throat from tensing up under stress, to little avail. He made a weak whimper before managing to vocalize just enough to communicate his basic location.

“Waiting room...”

Gumi ran inside with her bag, having a couple things in there that would hopefully help distract her friend. As she walked into the large brick building, she was confronted with a relatively dense group of people, all at the hospital for various reasons. Luckily, Gakupo was likely the most easy person in the world to spot, his long purple hair unmistakable for anyone else. An empty seat was by his side, where the green-haired singer settled down on. Gakupo was hunched over, his hands tightly clutching his head, fingernails digging into his scalp. She grimaced, and reached out, placing one of her hands on one of his. Not realizing it was her, Gakupo’s head snapped in her direction warily, only for it to sink back down as he realized it was just Gumi.

“Gack…”

With but a mere mention of his name, Gakupo shuffles closer to her, leaning his weight against her shoulder in an attempt to find comfort in the moment. She wrapped an arm carefully around the mourning man, grip tight enough to ground him in most scenarios. They sat there idly, Gumi having to process her own emotions whilst her best friend cried silently into her shoulder. His tears were hot, salty, and fueled purely by stress. Yet, despite this, he did not sob. Not even for a moment. Trails of his tears poured down his cheeks like waterfalls, and yet he did not audibly cry.

The hours flew by, well into the night. Even though Gakupo had been coaxed out of the room that Kaito had been in, she had an even tougher time getting him to leave the hospital. The stress of being present in the building overriding the stress of possibly having to leave it. But, in due time, Gakupo began to run out of steam, falling into a half-asleep limbo, granting Gumi the ability to lead him gently from the hospital, and into her car so she could drive home.

For a brief moment, the green-haired girl debated bringing him back to his place. However she quickly concluded he likely wouldn’t be capable of handling an empty home for the time being. He would need some kind of company to prevent any truly horrible ideas from forming. With a glance over at her best friend, Gumi made certain Gakupo had put on his seatbelt correctly before pulling out of the parking spot, driving along the quickest road back to her house.

Gakupo places his head on the glass of the car window, staring blankly outside. The world passed him by, the dark trees contrasting with the houses that glowed like candles from the inside. Thin fog rolled along the ground, creating a mystical atmosphere that would make anyone pause in their tracks to enjoy. Under any normal circumstances, the samurai would enjoy such simple pleasures like the nightly views. But in this moment of grief, he held no such wonder for simple things. There was no emotion that would change that, for all he felt was the distant whirring of the engine, and his heart pounding endlessly.

Why did it have to be Kaito who got such a horrible end..? Not even getting the time to say farewell to those who needed such a sendoff the most. Gakupo never got to say he loved him one final time. The Kagamine twins never got to say goodbye to the person who was like a father to them. Meiko never got to tell Kaito how good of a friend he was to her.

Why couldn’t it have been him?

If Gakupo had been the one to kick the bucket so soon, at least the pain would be kept to a minimum. But no, instead his beloved fiancée, his sweet blue-haired ice-cream loving partner had been the one to die off so soon. And although it was purely out of everyone’s control… He couldn’t help but feel like he didn’t do enough for Kaito.

If only he had died instead…

If only he could have fixed Kaito…

If only…

“Gack???”

Oh.

Gumi’s voice pierced his mind fog, bringing him out of his thoughts and back to reality. She had pulled into her driveway, and already unbuckled him so he could easily get out and walk inside.

“Gumi…” He breathed through loose lips, his voice barely above a whisper. She forced a sorrowful smile at him, rubbing one of his vastly larger hands comfortingly. The physical content was minimal, but it was all he needed to snap out of it.

“Thank you…”

“You can sleep either on my bed, or on the couch, whichever you prefer…” Attempting to change the topic, Gakupo’s skewed mind was distracted with ease, gladly accepting this momentary break from the soul-deep shock that he was experiencing.

“I’ll take the couch…” heaving up from the passenger seat and opening the car door, Gakupo slipped from the vehicle and followed behind Gumi as she unlocked the front door. With a hefty push, it swung open, leading to a medium-sized apartment. It smelled like frankincense, as always, and the lighting was somewhat dim for her liking. With a swift movement, Gumi ran up the staircase on all fours, yelling over her shoulder.

“I’ll bring down some blankets.”

Being alone for a moment, Gakupo looked around curiously, getting used to the surroundings for a brief second. His feet lazily sauntered over the couch, which he practically collapsed onto the moment he could. Gumi noisily shuffles around upstairs, quickly descending with an armful of fluffy blankets, all of various colors and sizes, with a bonus pillow to boot.

“That… Should be enough blankets. Is that alright for you?” She checked in with the collapsed samurai, placing down the pile of sheets within arms reach of him.

“Yeah…” He couldn’t muster much, other than the basic responses.

“Do you want me to stay down here with you, or do you need to be alone for a bit…?”

“Alone…”

Nodding in acknowledgment, Gumi sympathetically shared a look with him before spreading one or two blankets over him. Turning towards the stairs once more, she whispered a little wish goodnight before climbing back upstairs to her bedroom, turning off the lights in her wake, small glow-in-the-dark synthetic stars dotting the walls giving enough light for him to remain somewhat relaxed.

He didn’t know entirely what happened next, but his mind shut down as his body released its tensions, falling into a deep slumber.

Within the vast darkness of his sleeping mind, things began to shift. Slipping from a calm state, Gakupo’s watering eyes fluttered open delicately, entering a floaty dreamlike state. His limbs felt numb, but he paid no mind, his dream self not caring one bit as he wasn’t even close to a lucid state. He pushed himself off of whatever he was laying on, getting a grasp of where he was. His bedroom, seemingly, with someone oh so familiar curled up by his side. His eyes met with his lover’s, Kaito staring up at him affectionately.

It was seemingly noon, the sun’s harsh rays beaming through the closest window with only a few blinds to shield the room from its waking call.

“Good morning, my Samurai….” Kaito cooed with a deep passion in his voice. “Or I should say, good afternoon… You slept in late again…” Despite the very mild tongue-and-cheek that was being thrown around, a smile crossed the man’s features, causing a welcome warmth to blossom up from Gakupo’s chest and into his cheeks.

“You look ravishing…” Gakupo sweetly complimented his love, reaching a hand over his cheek, to which the blue-haired man warmly replied with a purr-like hum from his throat.

“And you’re…” Kaito was at a loss for words, simply smiling mistily at his boyfriend, not having to speak to express his affections. Head cocked to one side, the purple-haired samurai soaked in every bit of Kaito’s juicy eyes he could. Not being able to resist, he went to lean in and kiss Kaito passionately on the lips…

But silently, Kaito slipped away from his grasp like an oiled snake sliding through the verdant green grass. There had been a sudden shift in his demeanor. Something… Changed.

“...Kaito…?”

The sweet blue singer had pushed himself up with minimal effort, falling entirely silent as he stood, eyes glazing over.

“Kaito, where are you going…?”

Not a single eyelash was bat as Kaito simply ignored him, beginning to walk away. Fluidly swinging the door open and bounding through, Kaito had left Gakupo in bed with no warning or reason. Concern sloshed around in his woozy head as the purple-haired man threw the luxurious blankets off of him, chasing after his lover out the bedroom.

There was a hallway. A seemingly short one. Kaito was at the end of it, his back turned.

But as Gakupo began to make his way towards his lover, the hallway almost seemed to distort, and extend. His walk hastened, becoming a light jog. Once he realized there was no progress being made, he soon found himself breaking into an all out sprint, only seeming to get farther away, as if he had been put on the world’s most messed up treadmill.

Reaching a hand out with desperation, he called for his lover. But no words were uttered, mouth sealed shut.

Kaito, on the other side of the hallway, turned. His entire face was now too shadowed to clearly see. Without a second thought, the blue singer walked out of the door on the other end of the hallway that Gakupo couldn’t seem to ever even approach. A hot stream of tears began to fall like waterfalls from his eyes, as he realized that he was alone.

Stuck.

With no way to call out for anyone. Not that anyone would listen.

With a jolt, Gakupo flinched awake, quickly getting to his feet, fight or flight senses on high alert as his entire body quaked. Stumbling back a few steps, Gakupo dazedly thumped into the thin walls of the apartment. Whimpering, he leaned against the solid surface, sliding down to the floor. He didn’t even notice the frantic footsteps coming from upstairs.

“Gakupo?? What happened?” She watched as her friend looked around frantically, his breathing still shallow and faint. Gumi didn’t exactly know the cause, however she couldn’t help but take a wild guess and assume this panic had been sourced from a bad dream.

Gumi stayed close, but felt no need to crowd Gakupo as he began to calm himself, knowing better than to try and touch him while he was on the edge of an all out panic attack. In due time just as she had expected, a mellow crestfallen haze cloaked his eyes like a sheet of wool, fixating on the ground as cold tears silently dribbled like little streams over his puffed cheeks. Gumi delicately placed a hand over her mouth, her other hand floating just above Gakupo’s firm, slumped shoulder.

“Do you wanna sleep in my room tonight..?” Gumi’s voice wavering, she offered a hand to her best friend, to which a silent nod was her reply. Helping him up, she led him upstairs. His footsteps were rather heavy, almost like he had weights on his ankles. She had to support him mostly as he continued to focus most of his energy on controlling his breathing. He was still in a state of panic, and having a racing heart did little to help him.

With weight, Gakupo flopped down onto her bed. A grimace plaguing her features, Gumi patted his back, laying a blanket over him as she realized he had already passed out only moments after collapsing on the bed.

He truly did need sleep.

A few months passed, and Gakupo remained at Gumi’s place most of the time, not daring to stay alone for too long. It took a few weeks or so for things to really sink in, but there was never really a moment where his mind truly concluded that Kaito was gone. Every day, he expected his love to be by his side. Every morning he thought that Kaito would be cooking food for the both of them. Every evening, he thought that Kaito would be playing a game or practicing his lines for a song…

But never was he there. He wasn’t there. Kaito wasn’t there. He was gone.

The day of the funeral burdened his fragile soul. Inside his bathroom, Gakupo couldn’t help but disassociate himself, his heart numbing the anguish which threatened to take hold. With slow movements, he began to dress himself in all black clothing. It looked quite similar to his normal outfit he usually wore. It was pitch black, but much alike a raven’s feathers, they had an iridescent sheen to them. If it hadn’t been made for such tragic implications, the clothes would have been beautiful.

He had been asked by Luka if he wanted to wear a specific type of clothing to attend the funeral, and Gakupo simply desired to wear his normal clothes but in black, since Kaito had always admired him when he wore his typical clothing. He knew that Kaito would have loved this outfit, probably saying that he looked like the night sky or something along those cheesy lines.

Staring at himself in the bathroom mirror, Gakupo grimaced. He didn’t feel anything at the moment, only an emptiness that swallowed him whole. Not noticing the light knocking on the half-open door, Gakupo’s eyes fell to the sink below him.

He heard a familiar tenor voice behind him.

“Hey, Meiko’s here with the van. Are ya ready to leave or do you need a bit more time?”

Len.

“Nah, kiddo. I’m ready.” Gakupo forced a weak smile, gently patting the golden-blond’s head. The kid’s hair was down, but it still had a bright fluff to it that couldn’t be tamed. On any typical day, Len would retort at the head pat, but he simply took the gesture in silence, in no way attempting to complain on the day of a funeral. Kaito’s funeral, no less.

Rin was waiting outside the bathroom, a small bag filled with various comfort items and snacks in the off-chance that Gakupo may need something to distract from the oncoming event. She and Len’s outfits were nearly identical, all black fabric with barely visible patterns woven in. Black pants, black dress shirt, and black matching suits. Len had a small black rose on his chest pocket, while Rin’s held a bright red spider lily.

The small pod began to make their way out of the house, and over to where the van was sitting idle. As they walked from the door, the Kagamine twins looked at each other with worry. Rin sauntered a bit closer to Gakupo, gently tugging at his long sleeve to hopefully grab attention.

“Mm..?” His eyes had never been so lifeless. It almost scared her with how little hope there was in them. Having caught Gakupo’s attention, she waited until the man was settled down and buckled into the car before offering a hug, to which he obliged, his grip incredibly firm, yet still tender at heart. It was as if he was afraid of losing anyone else, and as if the hug might be enough to keep at least someone safe.

The Kagamines and the other Cryptonloids had been regularly visiting Gakupo ever since the passing of their blue-haired friend, but never had Gakupo looked this tired or sad. Knowing very well that Kaito could never be brought back, they could only comfort their friend while they, too, grieved for the loss of a close friend. He had been like a parental figure to many of the younger vocaloids, and losing him was like losing a father.

“Are you all buckled in?” Meiko, who was at the wheel, double checked to make certain everyone was all strapped in before starting to drive. In the front passenger seat was Luka, and the back seat had Miku and Len sitting on the left and right respectively. In the far back, Gakupo was settled down on the right seat, leaning against the side of the vehicle, while Rin was still hugging him, buckled into the middle seat so she wouldn’t have to let go. Gakupo could swear that he heard her crying, but couldn’t muster up anything other than a light rub on the shoulder for comfort. Gumi, on the left of the far back seat, watched over Rin and Gakupo with care. Len looked over his shoulder to check on the trio every so often.

The car whirred as it rolled down the street, on its way to the funeral site for one last goodbye to their friend. The ride was silent, nobody daring to speak in such circumstances.

Miku has been oddly silent for the past few months. She hadn’t gone mute, not by a long shot, but she used to be very loud and brash—  
always projecting her voice so she was always heard. Now, that constant exhilaration has fizzled out into an eerie lack of humming or whistling, paired with teary eyes and a tendency to break down in the middle of the night when it hits her time and time again that Kaito is gone. Meiko seemed to exhibit very few changes, but hiding such grief was something she obviously was hell bent on doing. But with newfound bags under her eyes, it was obvious to say that she had been spending many sleepless nights in grief.

Time and events seemed to blur together like distant mountains shrouded in fog. Soon enough, he was climbing out of the car, Rin making sure he didn’t stumble over himself. Seeing a few people, likely staff clad in black at the top of a small hill, Gakupo felt silent tears streak eyeliner down his crestfallen face. Miku led the way, with Meiko close by.

“Take your time, Gack… Don’t push yourself.” Gumi’s words were at least mildly soothing.

Gakupo was led mostly by the twins, Gumi and Luka, helping him make the effort to climb the hill. Such a mild uphill hike was no problem under normal circumstances. But the weight of his dread, his sorrows and grief all bogged him down, making even the simplest of things amount to the effort of climbing a mountain.

In due time, Gakupo managed to make it up the small hill, arriving at the funeral location. There in the line of sight was Kaito’s preserved body, a white kimono adorning his delicate form, spider lilies surrounding his still form like a frame. This day would be the last time Gakupo shall ever see his love, the final moment for a farewell. The Kagamine twins let go of his hands, moving forwards to wait their turn in bidding Kaito farewell.

“We will all come forth, and whisper our last words to our friend.” One of the funeral staff members declared almost hollowly. Their tone didn’t match the events surrounding them whatsoever, which did little to help the group cope with such things. Nonetheless, one by one, they all took their time to whisper the things they never got the chance to say while Kaito had still been alive. Knowing well that he would take the longest, and need the longest to mentally prepare, they all let Gakupo speak last, also being the most fitting person to utter the last words.

Despite Kaito’s body being unable to fully burn, a burning was still customary for a funeral, being more symbolic than functional.

As Gakupo approached, he could feel his breathing shallow. Even in death, Kaito looked serene as ever, his eyes closed, as if he was just sleeping. But the slumber he slipped into is eternal, one he shall never wake from. It took everything in Gakupo’s will to not lunge forward, and scoop him into a hug. With a shaky exhale, Gakupo fell to his knees, folding his hands together.

“...”

He had no words, yet so much to say.

“My Fiancée… My sweetheart…”

A pathetic sob wracked through his body. The onlookers weeped, watching a heartbroken lover grieve.

“I had always thought I, I could have spent my life with you. That we could have g-gotten a n-nice place together, ahh, and,” His words became more and more weak. He felt like he was in a hurry, as if he was running out of time for something, but he didn’t know what.

“And I’m s-sorry that I never… We never… I can’t believe… I jus’ forgotten t’ tell you I lo-love you, I forgot t’ say I love you, one la-last time—“

Unable to hold it in any longer, he curled in on himself, pressing his forehead against the cool earth, gripping onto the grass so tight that his knuckles paled from the pressure. His tears poured from his face like rain, littering the ground below.

The group of grieving friends stayed close by, allowing the crying man to let out all the emotion he had been bottling up like bitter wine. Words were spoken by him, but never understood, and no reaction came from the unmoving body of his beloved.

The winds, ever calm, picked up the sound of his despair and carried it away into the sky. The serenity of the hilltop soothing his toiled soul, the grasses licking delicately at his hands, and a boundless sunset casting a blush across the distant mountains afar.

He knelt there, murmuring sweet nothings for what he could only imagine was a long time. Nobody dared interrupt him, not until the light quality began to shift tones. At that point, it had been a long time since he first began to wallow in the ground.

It felt like hours before anything more happened.

Eventually, a soft hand rested upon his shoulder, a familiar voice tenderly telling him that it is time. Nodding slightly, while wishing he could continue to watch over Kaito just a bit longer, he released his grasp on the ground, and pulled himself to the side. He knew that they had to go at some point, and no amount of grieving on the hilltop would be enough so long as he remained here.

Wooden logs were carefully stacked by the hired funeral staff against Kaito’s oaken casket. Rin and Meiko helped pull Gakupo up to his feet, only to cling onto him so he could remain standing, and not fall back down to his knees. Dark streaks went down his cheeks, blatant proof of his eternal distraught.

Once the wood was stacked, a small fire was carefully lit at the base, only blooming into a flaming spire as the logs burned relentlessly, heat flaring from its core, in which Kaito was laid to burn along with it.

Yet another round of desperate sobs tore through Gakupo’s aching chest.

His weeps were like the sound of a Mourning Dove’s lonesome cry at dusk.

With time passing, and the sun falling beneath the horizon, the funeral staff cleaned up the site of the burning. Not being able to watch while they did their work. The other vocaloids had regrouped to his left a bit, and were currently conversing with each other, simple things like comforting words, and small talk to help recover from the day’s events.

When asked to leave with them, Gakupo simply shook his head, asking to be left alone with Kaito for the night. They insisted, but he simply denied.

None of them dared to argue further, simply pulling a camping blanket from the trunk, wrapping it around him, and saying that if he wanted to be picked up he could simply call Gumi, and she’d drive out for him. He nodded, but paid no more mind to the group as they left, leaving him with some well-needed alone time. Perhaps leaving him on the top of a hill was a bad idea, but forcing him to leave wouldn’t make him happy in the slightest, so they put trust in him to remain safe and sound while out in the dark. The party waved at Gakupo, Rin pulling out a small tangerine and placing it next to Gakupo in the off chance he may want a bit of food, considering he wouldn’t have any dinner. He heard the sounds of car doors opening and closing, the engine running, and the car slowly moving away.

After they had left, and no staff remained, Gakupo turned his dull eyes to the clear night sky.

It is said by many that the stars in the sky are people who have passed away, and watch over those who still remain on earth, almost like guardians, in a way. Despite knowing that scientifically, stars aren’t that... Something inside of him was comforted by the belief that they were people who have passed away. Maybe, just maybe Kaito was traveling the stars with glee. Maybe he feels no pain amongst them.

That belief alone gives him some relief.

Thousands of stars were cast across the dark canvas of space, with one particular bluish star glimmering quite brightly as compared to the others. A dazzling streak shot across the sky, lighting up the abyss above for only a split moment while Gakupo laid down.

Maybe if he wished on that shooting star for Kaito to hear him say one last thing, that he might hear it even beyond the grave.

With nothing to lose and a misty breath, he uttered a small phrase, one that had been repeated so often, yet never lost its meaning.

_“Goodbye, Kaito.. I love you..”_

**Author's Note:**

> "愛してる。。"


End file.
